Talk:GNY-001 Gundam Astraea
GNY-001FB Black Gundam Astraea Type F Is there any word on makeing a page for the innovators Black Astraea? Been looking through the net and found this on some website, i think it was the 00 Forum which it shows it along with Black versions of Abulhool, Plutone and Sadalsuud. Maybe there should be separate pages made for them? Need Info on Weapons Description Guys, anyone got info on Astraea's weapon compliments? To this day, I don't know what's a GN Double Launcher. Anyone? 09:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Its basically the Astraea Gundam equipped with two GN Launchers. Here a picture of it using them CrusaderRedG21 03:43, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Guys, I've done some modifications on the weapon descriptions after reading the 1/100 manual. The info posted were just nice small but interesting things to know and not necessarily important but it does sort of describe the more prototypish nature of the weapons. Also would like to clarify that I also that I'm not spamming the 1/100 Astraea reference around either just to make it look credible; it actually is from the manual well (I put the reference at the end of sentence that contains info from said reference source). Decided to merge the double and quad mentions into the main GN Launcher section since individually their really nothing special. Also decide to hide the EXia's proto weapons that appeared in the 00P Special dition since they sort of count as optional weapons and it was done for one simple traitor scenario exercise. :Nothing note worthy about the beam saber though, the manual just talks about how CB is earliest group to develop effective beam sabers ahead of the blocs plus the usual general description of them. Nothing thats really relevant to the Astraea specifically. -SonicSP 00:46, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Exia as a variant? Well should we consider Exia as a variant of Astraea? should be put the successors to the prototypes as variants? Just so there can be a connection? Dav7d2 03:38, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see the reason, they are just that: successor machines. The connection is already there. Variants are more of the exact same mobile suit but with different purposes/equipment. :Astraea is technically a "real life" heavy variant of Exia however, since the design was based on Exia (and designed after it) but there is no storyline connection other than successor-predecessor. -SonicSP 09:54, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Question, since Astraea's design was based off Exia's, then technically isn't Astraea the variant? -The Phantom Impact - The ultimate Super Robot from beneath the heavens 09:57, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, out of the story Astraea is a design that's based of Exia. In story it's a predecessor machine than a variant. -SonicSP 14:26, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Separate Article for GNY-001B Gundam Astraea Type B ? I'm not talking about the Black version but about the Cone Drive type version. It's called "GNY-001B" and mentioned as the "Type B" in the MS development tree of G00. Since it has a different model number, I think we should have a separate article for this MS. What do you guys think about this idea ? HPZ - O.N.E. 02:56, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so. The model number's different and the drive's different, but its superficially the same as the original AstraeaGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 03:00, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with Gaeman. There's little we can do with it. At best, you can just list the cone as an alternative equipment to the original Astraea. Which is just what it is. -SuperSonicSP 08:57, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Clarity on Info Guys, did Astraea use GN Hollow Composite Armor? I only ask because Plutone was the first one to use it, but it was never clear did the other Gundams of the GNY series eventually adapted to it as well. Anyone? Taikage - Admin 03:23, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Maybe? I'm not even sure if they were made in order of GNY 001-4. Does anyone know if CB gave the composite armor to the F Types?Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 03:27, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :It was never clarified, so I'd suggest we just leave them out since the originals never had them. -SuperSonicSP 07:31, April 11, 2011 (UTC)